Twoway Love
by FantasticallyFanatical
Summary: She was torn between the two and had no way of making the right decision. May contain strong language. Smithy/Stevie.
1. It's like that

A new Smithy/Stevie story simply because I love them. Bad beginning, but I'm hoping it'll get better! If you like it, then read, review and enjoy!

* * *

He had never been one for subtlety. He'd dive in, regardless of the consequences, because that was just who he was. He did it in every context: in his work, in his social life, so he couldn't see why this should be any different. So he told her, very simply, what he felt she needed to hear.

"He's not right for you, you know." It wasn't malicious or spurning, but instead a fact that he had decided should be shared. He didn't wait for her response; merely walked off at a gentle pace, leaving Stevie just a little bit puzzled. He didn't look back, even as she called softly after him because he wasn't entirely sure how one would continue a conversation like that. He discovered he hadn't really thought this through - he didn't quite know what he had wanted to gain from such a declaration. Did he feel _he_ was right for her? That he was unsure of, but he knew for certain that he was a better choice than her current man of selection.

They didn't meet for the rest of the day (or the rest of the week), not through avoidance - although a little occurred on his behalf - but mainly through work delegation and the simplicity of the cases. A stolen dog here, failed bank robbery there. Nothing major to bring the team together.

So he went on watching and she kept on dating and nothing was resolved.

Not yet, anyway.

*

It was only a few weeks later that she realised she missed his company, their banter. He hadn't been outwardly avoiding her but nor had he been making the effort to come and see her either. There had been times he'd purposely left his notepad beside her desk just so he could go up and spend even a couple of minutes in her company. But now he rarely made the effort and it only served to make her want it more.

She dressed up, she dressed down but still no recognition. There were pleasant greetings and quaint conversations but nothing riveting, no spark. So she decided. She was going to make him want her again, because she was almost certain he had done in the past. It didn't occur to her to think why she wanted him to notice her so much, all she knew was that she needed his acknowledgement. She wasn't quite whole without him, and he was somewhat lost without her.

But then fate intervened, with a little help from science, and soon enough their chemistry became undeniable.


	2. Long, hot summer

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they are gorgeous! Not totally happy with the characterisation here, but I struggled to write anything different, so here goes. And as always, read, review and enjoy :)

* * *

_It's been a long hot summer, and I'm shaking like a cool lemonade._

"It's a bit hot in here," Stevie complained, dabbing her head with the back of her hand. Sweat oozed from her hairline as she fanned herself with a spare folder.

"Thermostat's broken," Smithy mumbled angrily, trying to peel his white shirt from his burning body. Why he had to be in the filing cabinet the day the heating went overboard was clearly a punishment from God. "I don't even believe in God," Smithy muttered to himself, rolling his trousers up past his knees.

Smithy sat for a second, eyes drifting shut as beads of sweat gathered around the top of his trousers. Feeling the heat send him into a warm slumber, the sound of her voice prickled him awake.

"So what do you believe in?" She didn't look at him as she asked, rearranging the A-D files on the shelf to her left.

"What?" Whether it was the heat or her intoxication on him, he couldn't tell, but something damaged his clarity.

"You said you didn't believe in God."

"Did I?" Smithy's desperation for a drink marred his memory, but realising this was their first conversation in what seemed like forever, he decided he should at least make the effort. She looked over to him , a tiny smile creasing her face as she sent a nod his way. "Oh." _Great answer, Smithy, really riveting conversation, _Smithy mentally abused himself. "Fate, I guess," Smithy finally answered after an awkward silence and much deliberation.

Stevie's eyes caught his and for a moment, even with the heat, everything froze in time. Feeling his cheeks burn - and not entirely from the heat - Smithy fumbled over an excuse to remove himself for a second or two, regain his frazzled mind.

"I'm going to go and get a drink, want one?"

"Water, please," Stevie's mouth curled into a smile as she chucked a 50p his way. He caught it in a clammy hand, and grabbed the handle to let him self out. Until..

"_Shit._"

Silence broke as Smithy turned to face Stevie, her 50p in one hand and the door handle in the other. She rolled her eyes and acted exasperated, but she was far from it - her eyes always gave her away. And anyway, now she had the perfect way to torture him to insanity for leaving them looked in this insanely hot cupboard with nothing but each other for company.

"You're going to regret doing that," Stevie said, undoing the top three buttons on her top and fanning her face.

"I already am," came the reply as his cheeks burned with more fervour than before. She was going to kill him, he was sure of it.

*

She'd never played this role before. She'd never been the temptress, the siren, but Smithy deserved the punishment and let's face it, there were only so many times you could rearrange a bunch of folders. This would teach him to let her go without so much as a struggle. Undoing even one more button would send him over the edge, that much Stevie was aware of, but two more buttons would torture him past he gates of hell and back again. Perfect.

Dabbing round her neck slowly, her spare hand dropped to her navel and unfastened the lowest two buttons, leaving only one remaining to struggle to keep her body inside. Smithy tried in vain to avert his eyes, but her magnetism drew him in more and more. Closing his eyes with a pained expression, Smithy sat with his fists clenched around the door handle, persecuting himself for the moment he broke his only means of escape. It was only as he felt a further heat source radiate around him that he realised Stevie was leaning over his head, so his face was in line with her unbuttoned shirt.

"Just getting a folder," Stevie's voice was strained as she struggled to reach, bringing the folder down along with her face, so her lips hovered just above his. "Hi," she breathed softly, a seductive glint casting through her eyes. She remained with her lips just centimetres from his, watching Smithy's excessive swallowing as he so desperately wanted to lick his own lips but couldn't without licking hers at the same time.

"You've got a boyfriend," Smithy whispered quietly, as Stevie refused to move from in front of his face.

"You haven't," were the only words Smithy registered before fate took over and brought his lips up to meets hers.

Springing apart like love-sick teenagers as the door began to open, Smithy and Stevie walked out shamefaced and blushing. Nate laughed and turned to his colleague, "If the heating hadn't broken, I'd be questioning just what went on in there."


	3. This is how crazy you make me

From then on, he found it harder to avoid her. She was always there, but always unattainable and it was slowly driving him insane. So, he decided it was time to turn the tables, and turn them good he did.

"Dan not with you?" Smithy asked absently, taking the tray to their table. A nudge from Nate meant a few spilt drinks and in return, Smithy nabbed his wallet, stole two tenners and announced the rest of the drinks were on Nate.

"He's coming along later," Stevie replied, "Why? Worried I've told him about our little tryst in the cupboard?"

She's trying to rile him but he's wise to her games and merely shrugs, a content smile on his face.

"It was hardly a tryst, Stevie. A glimpse of your underwear hardly needs mentioning."

"You clearly haven't met Dan then," is all she replies with, before turning her attention to her phone, with Dan to appear several minutes later.

Smithy tries to stifle a laugh as a short, curly haired man slips an arm around Stevie's back. This was his competition? To date he'd only seen pictures, heard stories, caught glimpses of the man (none of which did him any justice.) Feeling a bout of cockiness unable to be suppressed, Smithy took to the bar to get in another round (courtesy of Nate, who tried - and failed - to regain his money.)

Dan left to use the bathroom, meaning Stevie had nothing else to busy herself with than to watch Smithy's every action. He appeared in deep conversation with two other people; one being a man Stevie felt she'd met before - one of Smithy's friends, she believed. But the other, the other she struggled to see, until Smithy moved further round the bar and a young red-head came into Stevie's view. She listened as Smithy guffawed at her every sentence, wondering when he'd look over and give her that smirk to let her know he's just trying to make her jealous. But it never came and Smithy's conversation deepened, and Stevie forced herself to watch as he touched the girl's arm and bought her another drink.

Dan returned several minutes later and tried to regain his girlfriend's attention, much to Stevie's dismay. Keeping a watchful eye on Smithy's closeness, she managed to spill her drink over both herself and Dan when Smithy leant in and placed a gentle kiss on his companion's face. Noticing the commotion where his colleagues sat, Smithy failed to hide a smirk as Stevie headed to the ladies, in an attempt to clean herself up. Finishing his goodbyes to the girl in front of him - Coral O'Reilly - he took a shortcut to the loos and diverted Stevie's path, pulling her into the male toilets with him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stevie's mock outrage was only spurring Smithy on, backing her against the furthest wall from the entrance.

"Cornering you." Smithy placed an arm either side of Stevie's body, leaving just the smallest gap between the two of them.

"Dan could walk in any momen-"

"He won't," Smithy assured her, a smirk tattooed on his face. His short, curt replies made her feel nervous for reasons she couldn't fully understand. He paused and just watched her, the smirk fading and a genuine smile replacing the malice. "So why don't you shut up and kiss me?"

Stevie didn't need much persuasion, bypassing the guilt and softly pulling Smithy's head down to hers, securing her fingers at the base of his neck. Each fingertip softly brushed the hair at the nape of his neck as her tongue invaded his mouth and his hands met her back. Only the sound of a nearby toilet flushing broke them apart, and without that, there was no teeling how far they would have gone..


	4. All time love

A/N: Tiny bit angsty, but what can you do? This is what watching Gossip Girl does to me, so I can only apologise. Reviews are love as always, so read, review and enjoy.

* * *

"You've been avoiding me." She's blunt and to the point, because it's true, he has.

"Is it any wonder?" He's busy and is inundated with paperwork because he's spent far too much of his time thinking about her. He doesn't want to be rude, but there's too much at stake here. He's had his heart broken in the past and the tape he used to mend it with just isn't that strong anymore.

"Smithy, I don't know what you want me to say." Stevie falters because he seems so desolate and it's partially down to her (though she remembers he was the one who turned her down all those months ago.) He wants to reply 'Well don't say anything' but it's too harsh and he's not that person, even if he wanted to be.

"You're happy, Moss. That's all that matters."

*

His office becomes his sanctuary, his home away from home. It holds everything he considers dear because he swears he spends far too much time here. But, admitting defeat, he packs up and returns home, dressing down to a towel and running himself a bath. The front door goes and he can't begin to imagine who it'll be at this time. So he runs sheepishly to the door, clutching his towel tightly as not to reveal his modesty.

"Knew I was coming?" she asks, a playful smirk and a raised eyebrow dancing on her face as she notices his towel. His cheeks turn a brazen pink but he lets her in anyway. "Go have your bath, I can wait."

He scratches the back of his head awkwardly but she insists so off he goes, deciding against locking the door. He doesn't want to appear rude after all. Fifteen minutes later he emerges pink and shrivelled and, adorned in baggy, checked shorts and an old football shirt, joins her in the lounge feeling slightly underdressed.

"I don't even know why I'm here," she admits, pacing about his living room in her bare feet. "Bored, maybe? Desperate?" She catches his eye and smirks, "No offence. I guess I needed a chat," she settles on and is more than happy to discover he's a more than willing listener, and it turns out he's got a lot to get off his chest too, so it was beneficial for them both.

*

As she walks to his doorstep, ready to leave, she turns and pauses for a minute. "Are you in love with her?" she asks, not that it makes much of a difference to her, but she suspects it will to him. She watches as he thinks, as he dares a glance at a photo of him and the woman in question.

"No," he certifies some minutes later, "I'm not in love with Stevie." Because he's not, not properly. He cherishes her, most certainly, but being in love suggests it's reciprocated and that's a definite no-go.

The woman at his door merely nods, then leans forward and places the most gentle kiss on his cheek. "You're a good man, Smithy."

And with that, she walks off into the darkness, leaving Smithy watch her vibrant, red hair bounce into the distance. It was clear, Smithy mused, that he'd never understand women, and would probably die trying.


	5. God is a DJ Devil Jiant

"Smithy!" She calls to him from across the road, balloons wrapped around her wrist and a present clutched between her legs. He waves, then decides better of it and finishes the awkwardness with a painful attempt at a fake cough. She eyes him warily, but ignores it, remembering why she's called to him. "You busy, sucker?"

"Er," the sucker comment takes him aback, "Not particularly, dropping this off for Leon."

"Right, you're coming with me then." So it's decided. He's going to be accompanying Stevie to a party for her niece (who Smithy didn't know existed until cries of 'Auntie Stevie!' burst his eardrums.)

He smiles awkwardly and plays with the too-loose strap of his watch as sixteen young children bustle around, all talking in pitches only audible for dogs. There's lots of whispering and subtle (or not so subtle) pointing in his direction as Stevie leaves him for her niece (Lily, who's four today and is determined to celebrate in style.) Eventually a thirty-something brunette saunters over to Smithy, plate of party rings as a peace offereing.

"Dan, right?" She asks, chuckling awkwardly. It's clear, Smithy thinks, that Stevie keeps her relatives in the dark as much as she does her friends.

"Smithy, actually. Sorry." He doesn't know why he's apologising - maybe because he can't be what Stevie apparently wants.

"Oh, really?" Now the woman - Bernadette - sounds very intrigued and Smithy can't seem to shake her. She asks about his career, his family life and then some and Smithy has never wanted Stevie to show her face more. Finally his phone rings (and Smithy decides God doesn't hate him), allowing Smithy to make a quick exit out the door. He sees the caller and changes his mind - God definitely hates him.

"Hi," his tentative voice rattles down the phone, scuffing the soles of his shoes as he waits patiently for a reply.

"Hi, yourself. Where are you?"

"At this thing," he motions with his hands, before remembering she can't actually see him. "A party. For a four year old."

"Oh, sounds.. fun."

"Quit the sarcasm," he shakes his head, hearing her smirk down the line. He hoists himself on a brick wall opposite the party, keeping an eye out should Stevie reappear. "Why, do you have a better offer?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." He's intrigued and she knows it.

"What?"

"Meet me in a hour."

And with that, she ends the call and Smithy's left with the decision he ends each night and starts each morning with: Stevie or Coral. This time though, he's got forty-five minutes to decide because he has to figure out where the hell Coral wants him to meet her, and then he realises; he's already made the decision. So he bides his time, re-enters the party and tells Stevie, quickly and quietly. He pretends not to see her face fall, and tries to ignore the guilt - she did, after all, make him suffer with Bernadette for a good half an hour when really, it should have been Dan's job. He was, after all her boyfriend, whilst Smithy remained a figment of her past. Why she was even at the station, looking for him in the first place was a wonder - surely she should have just dragged Dan along to begin with. Deciding now was not the time to ponder such issues, he muttered goodbye, placed a peck on her cheek and promptly made a dash for it. Figuring out one woman was bad enough, but two was a sure-fire route to death.

He gives up with seven minutes to go, sending her a text to ask where she is. He's played the games with Stevie and they've tired him out - he just wants an easy life, especially when his job is always so demanding. She replies graciously and he rushes to meet her, spotting her hair far before she spots him. She's got him a drink and she sits, waiting, sipping her white wine with out so much as a drop spilling elsewhere. Smithy thinks her eyelashes are impossibly long and finds himself attaching his own vision to her odd-coloured eyes.

"Took your time," she comments, letting Smithy take the comment any which way he likes.

"I was at a par-"

"You said," she smiles a wicked smile and takes another sip. "Was it good?"

"Hmm?" He's far too transfixed with her face to hear her questions.

"The party - was it good?"

"Yeah," his reply is automatic, until he thinks about what she's actually asked him. "It was.. Odd."

"Odd? How odd in itself. Shall we order?"

"Oh." It dawns on him he has no wallet, he was, after all, only planning to spend the day popping into the station and doing a spot of window shopping. "I've got an idea."

He takes her by the hand and they run, with Smithy wildly thinking up a place that will satisfy her craving for adventure. He takes her to a lake and they sit on the banks, threading daisy chains in the dusk.

"This is way too complicated," she says, all of a sudden. Smithy's got a lop sided smile; he thinks this daisy chain malarkey is rather easy. "This.. Relationship."

"It is?" He can't see it. Or maybe he just doesn't want to.

"You like her and you like me. I like you and she likes you."

"She also likes _him,_" he reminds Coral, who lets a soft laugh escape.

"There is that," she acknowledges, wary of Smithy's hand itching closer to hers. "Look Smithy, I'm too high maintenance to be a bit on the side."

His head drops slightly because he knows it's true, but he can't give up on Stevie, not yet. "Yeah, but you're too good to give up altogether."

"There's that too.." she trails off, sexing the moment and placing her lips onto his. He responds and his brain becomes far too confused to decide between the two of them. Why couldn't he just have both?

Because God hated him, Smithy decided. And so he hated God.


End file.
